


Turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me

by burritosong



Series: yakulev week 2014 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: E-mail, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Skype, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritosong/pseuds/burritosong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long distance relationships and all their complications</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't sure how to format the emails/texts or whatever but I figured that when you're looking at an email or text message you only see the name of who it's from and the subject, because it's obvious that it's _to_ you, so for all the messages you see in the fic the name shown is who it's from. Sorry if it's confusing.
> 
> for yakulev week day four: long distance
> 
> title from Simple Plan's "Jet Lag"

_**Lev  
(no subject)** _

_I miss you._

♥♥ _**Yaku-san ♥♥  
Dumbass**_

_It's been four hours._

_**Lev  
I love you ♥** _

_4 hours 22 min_

* * *

Lev's slightly too pixelated for Yaku to pretend that they're actually sitting in the same room, but a video chat is better than nothing, especially when Yaku's roommate is out for the night.

"I'm wearing something special for you," Lev says, as he stands and starts to shimmy out of his sweatpants.

Behind him, the door opens, and Yaku swears and slams his laptop shut praying his roommate (Sakae-something) didn't see anything. Especially because Yaku didn't.

♥♥ _**Yaku-san ♥♥  
sorry**_

_roommate came back from his date early_

* * *

_**Lev** _  
_**(no subject)** _

_What are you wearing?_

♥♥ _**Yaku-san ♥♥  
(no subject)**_

_pjs_

_**Lev  
(no subject)** _

_What kind of pjs?_

♥♥ _**Yaku-san ♥♥  
(no subject)**_

_I have a test tomorrow I don't have time for this_

♥♥ _**Yaku-san ♥♥  
(no subject)**_

_sorry_

♥♥ _**Yaku-san ♥♥  
(no subject)**_

_I love you_

* * *

This time, Lev is able to get out of his clothes to show off the familiar delicate pink lace of his favorite panties he has on before Yaku hears the tell-tale sound of his dorm room's door knob turning.

"Gotta go. Love you. Bye," he says, before logging off.

♥♥ _**Yaku-san ♥♥  
(no subject)**_

_roommate again. sorry._

♥♥ _**Yaku-san ♥♥  
(no subject)**_

_he's talking to his boyfriend on the phone. they just had a date._

_**Lev  
(no subject)** _

_I think it's sweet._

♥♥ _**Yaku-san ♥♥  
(no subject)**_

_you would._

♥♥ _**Yaku-san ♥♥  
(no subject)**_

_kill me now_

♥♥ _**Yaku-san ♥♥  
(no subject)**_

_"oh shoji i love you so much~" "no i love you." "no i love you MORE"_

_**Lev  
(no subject)** _

_Stop making fun of them. Just because you don't have a romantic bone in your body doesn't mean other people can't enjoy it._

♥♥ _**Yaku-san ♥♥  
(no subject)**_

_i'm gagging_

♥♥ _**Yaku-san ♥♥  
(no subject)**_

_and what are you talking about I'm very romantic_

_**Lev  
(no subject)** _

_I tried taking you on a picnic and you spent the whole time complaining about the kids in the park_

♥♥ _**Yaku-san ♥♥  
(no subject)**_

_well maybe if kids would be less annoying I wouldn't have anything to complain about and could enjoy your romantic picnic_

♥♥ _**Yaku-san ♥♥  
(no subject)**_

_NOW HE'S KISSING HIS PHONE_

* * *

**You have 2 new missed calls.**

* * *

Another night, another video chat.

Yaku props his chin on his hand and tries to not look so dopey when he smiled. He misses Lev, hates to admit it, but he really does. Over halfway through the school year and he's still not used to not seeing him every day.

"I miss you," Lev says. Yaku can see his arm reaching forward and thinks he must be touching Yaku's face on the screen.

"I know," Yaku says. "How was school?"

"It was...ugh, it was boring."

"Yeah? Any homework?"

Yaku thinks that Lev maybe glances to the side, but the video resolution is too low for him to be sure.

"Not...really. Not a lot, anyways. I can do it later."

"Do it now," Yaku chides him.

"Okay," Lev says, making no move to open his books.

They sit like that for a while, quietly staring at each other from 460 kilometers away.

"I miss you," Lev says, quietly repeating his earlier words.

"I miss you, too," Yaku finally admits.

* * *

"Where are you?" Lev asks, and Yaku can barely hear him over the noise on his end of the line and the bustling of people around himself.

"By the vending machines."

"But I'm by the vending machines!"

"The _other_ vending machines."

"Okay, I'm coming to find you. Don't move."

They both stay on the phone as Lev makes his way to Yaku, until he can just see Lev's head above the crowd.

Yaku resist the urge to do something embarrassing, like running up and jumping into Lev's arms, but just barely. As it is, Lev has no problem being embarrassing enough for both of them, and barrels toward Yaku, almost knocking him over when he reaches him.

Lev wraps his arms around Yaku so tightly he can't breathe, pinning Yaku's arms to his side in the process, and buries his face in Yaku's neck. He can feel the tell-tale wetness of what must be tears against his skin and huffs with exasperation.

"We saw each other two weeks ago."

Two weeks ago at a volleyball competition, where they hadn't had much time for anything more than a quick hello-I missed you-good bye-I love you, because Lev was busy keeping the first years in line and Yaku had to leave early to catch the train back to school.

It hadn't been nearly enough for either of them.

"I don't care," Lev said, voice muffled by Yaku's body. "I missed you."

Yaku turns his head as best as he can and presses a quick kiss to the shell of his ear. "Come on, let's go."

Once back at Yaku's dorm (which his roommate had graciously left to him for the weekend) Lev unloads his bags.

"Mom made you stew, and these are sausages, and this is that bread you like, and--oh! She made you cookies! And here, I made you a mix CD so you can think of me after I'm gone."

Yaku ignored the CD that Lev was holding out for him and reached instead for the cookies. "You make it sound like you're dying. And what's with all the food?"

"We're worried you're not eating properly," Lev answers, as if it's perfectly normal for your boyfriend's family to worry about your eating habits.

He also snatches the cookies away from Yaku and replaces them with the sausages.

Yaku scowls at him and tries to retrieve the cookies, and they spend the next few minutes in what is a strange mix of keepaway and wrestling that finally ends with Yaku pinning Lev down and tickling him into submission.

They spend most of the weekend in bed, and while Lev will have some spectacular hickeys for the team to tease him about come Monday, they spend most of it just lying together enjoying having the other one close.

Yaku's roommate returns late Sunday afternoon, walking in the room with an overnight bag in one arm and the largest bouquet of flowers that Yaku's ever seen in the other.

"I'm ho~me!" they sing out, before catching sight of Lev. "Oh my god, you're real."

Lev smiles, completely unphased by the fact that a perfect stranger had apparently doubted his existence. "Yes I am."

"Wow, you're...really tall."

He preens under the observation, having proudly announced just a few days ago to Yaku that he'd finally reached 2 meters. "Yes I am!"

"Lev, my roommate Sakaeguchi. Sakaeguchi, my boyfriend Lev." Yaku grabs Lev's backpack and shoves it at him. "We're leaving. He has a train to catch."

"Yaku-san," Lev whines. "You never let me meet any of your friends."

"Because you're embarrassing," Yaku says, trying to push Lev towards the door. "Come on, your parents are going to kill me if you're late."

"Bye, Sakaeguchi-san!" Lev calls over his shoulder. "It was nice meeting you!"

Lev cries at the station before boarding his train. He cries every time. Yaku thinks he's probably part fountain.

He holds Lev and blinks back the stinging wetness that threatens to leak out of his eyes. (They are not tears, dammit. He does _not_ cry in train stations while clinging to his boyfriend.)

Yaku finds himself yet again regretting the long distance between Kyoto and Tokyo. It had been an easy thing, before he'd left, to say that they would see each other every weekend, but the reality is much different. Especially now with the Spring Tournament in full swing, they likely won't see each other again until it's over. It had been a miracle they'd been able to manage even this weekend.

Lev pulls away first, to wipe his eyes and nose on his sleeve, and Yaku belatedly digs his handkerchief from his pocket to thrust at Lev. He waves it off and wipes himself with his sleeve again.

"Bye. I'll miss you," he says, voice still unsteady.

"Don't be gross," Yaku says, instead of everything he's thinking like _don't go, I hate being apart from you. I love you._

Lev hears him anyway.

"I love you, too."

* * *

_**Lev  
(no subject)** _

_I miss you._

♥♥ _**Yaku-san ♥♥  
Dumbass**_

_It's been three hours._

_**Lev  
I love you ♥** _

_3 hours 42 min_

♥♥ _**Yaku-san ♥♥  
(no subject)**_

_I miss you too. Love you._


End file.
